darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash Two!
The thirteenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-seventh episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. Bellsprout hosts yet another show, but struggles to pull off the main event. One ex-competitor opens up about their relationship, while another has a suspicion confirmed. One Pokemon tries brushing off a conversation about an uncomfortable subject, but is called out by someone else for a friend who won't speak up. Finally, the Pokemon everyone wanted to hear from explains some of their actions. In the end, one conflict is resolved that results in someone else being offered a good deal and a well-deserved apology. Plot Bellsprout welcomes back the audience to his second-ever episode of Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash! The original audience members are welcomed back from last time, as well as the four that were interviewed last time as well. Bellsprout brings out a pie chart to see who fans wanted to hear from the most; the overwhelming majority is for Cacturne, with a small section for Piloswine, an even smaller section for Lileep, and an incredibly tiny sliver for Lapras. He promises to send out Cacturne and is met by applause...and Piloswine, who explains that Cacturne is eating and not to be disturbed (he even scared off Bellsprout's security guards). Bellsprout decides to let Piloswine go instead, and the pig happily obliges. Piloswine tells Bellsprout he really enjoyed the buffet backstage, horrifying Bellsprout because the food was NOT all-you-can-eat. Clefable smirks, having told Piloswine that it was already paid for, but Piloswine covers for his friend. Bellsprout continues anyway, and Piloswine says he liked the show overall, but didn't like the Poffin challenge, and especially didn't like Hypno trying to trick him. Bellsprout consoles him by saying he was one of the few to see through Hypno's act. Bellsprout asks how being eliminated felt, and Piloswine admits it was weird being voted off by all his friends for screwing up one challenge. Lopunny claims the same thing happened to her, although Kabutops points out that people actually like Piloswine. Piloswine mentions that he hopes Luxio, Wooper, or Diglett can win, prompting Mawile to ask about Wooper. Piloswine says he's okay now but forgives Mawile now that Wooper has moved on. Bellsprout then refers to Luxio as the "resident nutcase," prompting Piloswine to defend his girlfriend, saying she just sees the world differently. Piloswine defends her, although even Venonat, one of Luxio's best friends, admits that she finds her a little crazy. To make things more interesting, Bellsprout has Piloswine explain himself in song! Piloswine sings an upbeat, romantic tune called "You and Me." Piloswine explains that he knows his appetite and manners can be strange and off-putting to some, but he and Luxio are a perfect match for each other. People see him as lazy and her as crazy and both as a strange couple, but they see each other as loving and trustworthy. Piloswine adds that he knows people think Luxio is weird, but he sees her inner beauty and isn't afraid of people's judgment about that. He ends the song to a great amount of applause, from almost the entire audience and all competitors except Primeape, even some of the less pleasant ones, and Bellsprout also congratulates him. After the song, Piloswine explains that to him, Luxio's quirks make her a rainbow in a world of black and white, and they accept each other's faults (his eating habits and her hyperactivity and weirdness) and that's why they work so well together. Bellsprout admits that's pretty cool of him, and Piloswine mischievously says he'd never ditch Luxio like Bellsprout ditched Lileep, prompting Bellsprout to scream that he didn't ditch her. Piloswine calls her out to answer that for herself, but Bellsprout calls out Cacturne instead...both are surprised when Lapras comes onstage instead. Lapras explains that Lileep is eating with Cacturne now and she thought it'd be better if she went instead, apologizing that only one percent of viewers seem to care about her. Bellsprout is indignant at Cacturne trying to make the rules, but Lapras points out that you shouldn't mess with Cacturne. Bellsprout begins Lapras's interview, but before he can start Dragonite calls out to her and she waves back. She says she had a good time until the problems with Dragonite began, and Dragonite apologizes for his behavior, but Rhydon informs Lapras that it was Hypno, causing her to come to the realization that she was right in suspecting Hypno all along. She said she ended up not taking action because she couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, even if behavior was suspicious. Dragonite consoles her, saying Hypno manipulated him too. Bellsprout brings up the fact that Weavile seems to be falling in love with Hypno. Scizor is unforgiving of Weavile for her past actions, but Kabutops thinks she's only acting evil this time because of her infatuation with Hypno. Lopunny is jealous of Weavile being closer to Hypno, but Primeape tells her to get over it. Lapras says she doesn't care who wins as long as it's not Hypno, but Mawile points out that Bronzong has been scheming pretty heavily this season too, which no one saw coming. Lapras tells Piloswine that Bronzong was the voice that told him to eat the food. Most people are impressed, if not happy, with Bronzong's new behavior, but Clefable says maybe he can take out Hypno, while Lapras and Venonat point out that genius Kadabra is still in the running as well. Bellsprout tries bringing out Cacturne again, but instead is horrified when Piloswine calls Lileep out instead, as Clefable grins, happy for a chance to see Bellsprout uncomfortable. Lileep and Bellsprout are extremely awkward with each other, with Bellsprout losing all semblance of his confident persona and returning to being an anxious wreck. Lileep says the season was fun until she got caught up in the Trapinch diary drama, prompting Clefable to ask why she voted herself out. Lileep awkwardly says she didn't think she'd win, but Venonat says she's popular and should have done well. Lileep mumbles something else and Clefable makes her say it: she mainly came back to spend more time with Bellsprout, causing the host to blush. Clefable accuses Bellsprout of being selfish, saying that if he hadn't quit, he and Lileep could still be in. Clefable keeps calling him out for ditching Lileep until Bellsprout says that Gloom ditched Clefable the first chance he got, causing everyone to recoil in shock, especially Clefable and Lileep. Clefable runs down to confront Bellsprout, who tries and fails to call his security guards on her. He and Clefable get into both physical and verbal arguments and he snaps into rage mode, about to throw the entire couch at Clefable until Lileep commands him to stop. Bellsprout apologizes, and Mawile takes up Clefable's point in a much calmer manner: Bellsprout really hurt Lileep by quitting. He asks Lileep if that's true, and she nods, but instead of apologizing, he moves on (successfully, this time) to Cacturne's interview. The room is silent when Cacturne emerges. Cacturne answers questions respectfully enough but without any real answers until Bellsprout begins trying to force him to talk, talking about him voting himself out again and how he made lots of enemies, since no one would want to be friends with him after what he did. Cacturne retorts that people aren't fond of cowards who ditch their girlfriends either, embarrassing Bellsprout until he points out that Cacturne did the same, which he admits. Bellsprout asks how Cacturne could dump Gardevoir, one of the nicest and prettiest girls on the entire show, and ditch her without an explanation, calling him cold-hearted and asking if his dark side didn't approve of her. Cacturne growls that his dark side had nothing to do with it, saying he came back for Gardevoir just like Lileep came back for Bellsprout, but he "just got unlucky." He adds that he was never able to see her, and he could see that that was really hurting her, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Lopunny points out that breaking up with her was pretty hurtful, but Cacturne promises that if he wins her back he'll make up for it every day, making a shocked Bellsprout ask if Cacturne still likes her. Cacturne admits that he does, but he saw what this was doing to her and how she tried hiding it. Additionally, he was having a harder time managing his dark side, especially with the controlling natures of Gabite and many others. Bellsprout has one more card to play and projects an image onto the screen of Cacturne in a diner with a female Sableye, handing her a ring as she smiled. Cacturne clams up and refuses to explain the picture, but insists that he still wants Gardevoir to win even after taunts from Bellsprout that eventually lead to Cacturne threatening him to say that to his face. Suddenly, music notes play, making Cacturne sing a song, although Bellsprout insists it's random. Cacturne tells Bellsprout he's turning into Mew and he should be careful. Cacturne sings his song, a romantic solo called "Always." He says that others accuse him of being heartless, and he thinks it might be true because of how broken his heart felt after having to leave Gardevoir. He promises that he never wanted to leave her and misses her, having good memories of the time they spent together and always caring about her. He adds that she made his life better and he isn't sure that he deserved her, but again, he will always care about her and miss her. After his song, he abruptly leaves the stage. The crowd goes crazy, but Kabutops leaves the stage to find and talk to Cacturne. Bellsprout closes the show and says he'll see the audience again next time. After the show, Bellsprout goes to his room to think of ideas for the next show but is interrupted by Lileep, who wants to talk about how he acted on the show. He says he's changed, but Lileep says he was sadistic, almost like Mew. She adds that he never answered her question and wonders if he even still likes her. Bellsprout insists that he does and eventually admits that he just got tired of looking stupid, saying that compared to all the other guys, he's just a cowardly wimp and he thought Lileep would just lose interest in him. Lileep says she'd never think that and is okay with who he is, reminding him that he's stronger than he thinks, but he needs to try to be nicer too. Bellsprout realizes that she can help him with that in the future, and when Lileep is confused, he grins and says he needs a co-host. Cast Hosts * Bellsprout Interviews * Cacturne * Lapras * Lileep * Piloswine Guests * Clefable * Dragonite * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lopunny * Mawile * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Venonat Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes